Three Words, Eight Letters & A Captain
by BlueOmegaWolf
Summary: Amy gets her way, the Doctor gives in and Captain Jack remains his old inappropriate self.  I suck at summaries, but check it out!  Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the plot and writing, but Matt Smith sure as hell owns my heart! XD
1. Chapter 1

"In a word, in one very simple word even you can understand..."

She was there; kissing him as his hands fumbled trying to pull her closer, trying to push her away. He held the back of neck, one trying to place itself on her waist. In his mind, he was holding her at arm's length, stopping her advances, his body on the other hand, was meeting her every movement. Eventually the two communicated and just then, as he pushed her away, hands firmly on her shoulders, the Doctor stared Amelia Pond straight in the eye. "Pond, you're getting married in the morning." He said simply as if it explained everything from him pushing her away to the ache in his voice as he reminded her of reality.

"But we've got all the time in the universe...'in the morning' doesn't really apply."

The Doctor's eyes were downcast. "No wait, that didn't come out right. What I meant was..." The feisty Scottish girl was lost for words, that had to be a first, the Doctor almost laughed. "What I tried to say was, I don't want tomorrow morning to come. I want to run away and never come back, and most importantly, I want to go with you." Now it was the Doctor's time to flounder.

_Tell her._

**What? ** He mentally spat back at the TARDIS.

_Tell her you love her._

**I can't.**

_Coward._

He fumed silently. ** No. I can't love her...I'm the last Time Lord, she's a human. It. Cannot. Happen.**

_You just don't want to admit it_. She resolved smugly and smacked her door into the Doctor's back, sending him, with flailing arms, to catch Amy in an embrace. She looked at him and he caved.

"I'm going to ask you this once, Amelia."

"Don't ca-"

"Are you sure about this?" He interrupted, his lips brushing against hers as he had bent his head to speak. Amy breathed slowly, the only noise which resounded between them in that moment was the single beat of her beat, echoed by his second.

"I'm more sure about this than I was a moment ago." She countered, and the Doctor took his cue.  
Moving one hand to the back of head to know in her hair, he captured her mouth with his. They moved together, and Eleven realised that he more than a new body. Rose was gone, with Ten's look-a-like and now, his was with the read-head whose tongue danced with his. They eventually pulled apart, though only slightly, their breaths coming in ragged heaves, broken by a happy laughter that they had found a freedom neither had imagined they would have with each other.

"The single most important thing in the universe is that I sorted out right now." The Doctor whispered, and he scooped her up to carry her inside the TARDIS. Amy's face showed confusion, though she knew his exact intention.

"My bed not good enough?"

The Doctor weaved through corridors, to a part of the TARDIS Amy never even knew existed. "This has to be special, Pond." He kept her nickname; it was used for good reason. "So I'm taking you to a place nobody other than me has ever been to." Of course, this left her even more puzzled, until he gently put her down, leaving her feeling cold after the journey with her arms locked around his neck, and her head rested on his chest. The Doctor opened the door to a room filled with broken and working gadgets (he could never tell them apart) and 'memorabilia' from various events.

At one wall, amidst the mess was an artistic four-poster bed, one of few spaces clear of items and various pieces of clothing.

"Come along, Pond." He smiled, and took her chin on two fingers, tipping her head back so he could fasten his mouth to hers. She responded immediately, fitting herself into his body like another half, missing since his regeneration. The Doctor's hands found her waist and travelled south to her hips as he left a trail of kisses down her jaw, neck and shoulder, ending up at her collarbone. Then Amy lifted his head back up.

"Doctor, we really need to do something about this." She giggled, looking down to the more-than-noticeable bulge below his belt. She didn't wait for a response, untying his bow tie, pushing his tweed jacket from his shoulders and working her way down the buttons on his shirt. She took a moment to take in the toned panels of his chest, existent but not forced, perfect in fact, before his hands had removed her jumper and top, leaving her in a lacy black bra. In a deft flick of one hand, it fell away.

"You've been practicing!" Amy accused cheekily.

"I've been waiting to regenerate as a woman for about 800 years!" He joked back, and then cupped her breasts in his hands, with each thumb caressing her nibbles into hard peaks. "Still too many clothes." He muttered.

Their remaining clothing was quickly dispatched of, and need washed over them. The pair didn't even make it to the bed before the Doctor hovered above her in press-up position for a moment before kneeling with one leg parting her legs.

"Are you _sure_, Pond?"

"You said you'd only ask once..." She retorted breathlessly, fixing him with a lustful-trying-to-be-stern look. It didn't last long though, as the Doctor buried two fingers in her most intimate hollow, quickly met by a needy moan, a warm flush and an almost painful desire somewhere painful desire somewhere near his groin. With that, he was poised over her, pressing against her entrance before moving into her until she could take no more of him, and then he began to move faster, Amy clutching at his broad shoulders as she cried out. He stopped at her scream, looking down with concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." He whispered, holding still until she shook her head. Then he thrusted into her, and her hips bucked in response, they were burning together, and wanted more, even as the hard floor forced him into her further and harder, it still wasn't enough until they clung so close to the edge to the edge. Her walls contracted around him as she howled in pure ecstasy, carrying him over the edge with her as they climaxed together, laying locked together, panting and huskily repeating each other's names.

"Amelia Pond, you magnificent woman." The Doctor growled as he gathered her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as they fell onto the bed, still locked together.

"Don't make me go back, Doctor." Amy smiled and lit a trail of fire in kisses from his sweat-drenched shoulder to the corner of his mouth. "Mmm, you taste good." She murmured, falling asleep with her beloved Doctor sharing her body.

As the Doctor gently eased out of her, Amy Pond's eyes half-opened, she was about to ask if what had happened before was a dream when she felt the solid frame of the Doctor behind her, his arm folded over her.

"Good morning." His voice was soft and rumbled in his chest until he placed a light kiss on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" He brought one finger over her arm in gentle circles.

"Doctor, I never did say... I love you."

"I love you too, my magnificent, impossible, Amelia Pond." The Doctor responded.

"But where does this leave us?"

"Ah. I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, because, I hate it when I don't have answers. However, it does mean that you know the whereabouts of my bedroom... and I can't quite decide whether that's good or bad." Amy shifted slightly, causing a moment of friction between their entwined bodies. "On second thoughts...god. Definitely good." The Doctor chuckled. "Now where can we go today... I knows, there's a planet whe-"

Amy had turned over and silenced him with her mouth, a confident action she wouldn't have dared to try before. "Let's just stay in the TARDIS, Doctor. After all, I think we have enough to explore here..." The sultry note in her voice showed the Doctor she didn't mean the TARDIS. With a smile, he relinquished. "I'm gonna go take a shower...want to help?"

With that, she rolled out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, quickly followed by the Doctor who took every moment to drink in the sight of her.

XxX

An hour later, they lounged in chairs, drinking tea, Amy eating pancakes, the Doctor dunking fish fingers into a huge bowl of custard. They chatted about nothing in particular, and laughed together. The Doctor revelled in the lack of boundaries he had with his companion, well after last night, his lover. He had experienced love before, hell he'd even done unrequited love, but this was brand new to him. For the first time since the ear, he lost the lonely abyss where his planet lay.

Lost in thought, the Doctor was brought back to the moment by Amy sat in his lap, her arms round his neck.

"Dooooooctooooor..." She drew out his name. "Let's go slowly this time." She said simply, and stood, dragging him out of the chair and back to where they had started that morning. Unlike last night, when the Doctor took possession of Amy's mouth, he moved slowly, one hand on the small of her back to bring her into him, the other softly resting on her cheek. For that moment, it was enough, to share a kiss and forget their original intentions, until Amy's hands pulled his bow tie away. They parted, and with a slowness that had been absent in their rush last night, left each other bare before one another. Amy let her hands fall to his groin, tempting and teasing him hard so that he could meet her already moist core.

"I need you." They groaned simultaneously, and the Doctor carried her to the bed, laying her softly amongst the rumpled bedding. Already his tip pressed against her, yet he held back, paying lavish attention to her breasts. Once he was satisfied, he pushed forward, meriting a gasp from Amy, whose arms flew to his shoulders. He moved at an exquisite pace, slow enough to feel her walls clench around him and earn a buck from her hips every few strokes. His hands roamed over her body, her hands ran across his broad back and through his hairs as she moaned, gasped and pleaded for more.

It lasted for more minutes, the Doctor desperately holding back as he looked down with compassion in his eyes as Amy whimpered for more until he found it, a spot which awarded from with wordless cries from Amy and a fresh buck or squirm at every strike. Then, he released, collapsing and rolling over so she lay on top of him as she separated their bodies. They lay for a minute, gazing at each other in wonderment, panting as their fought for control of their bodies.

"That should've been our first time." The Doctor mused softly, brushing a hair away from Amy's cheek where sweat mingled. She laughed giddily and shuffled closer to plant a fiery kiss on his mouth, but pulled away suddenly as the heat built between them.

"Ah, one thing to learn about Time Lords: durability." The Doctor explained the protrusion pushing into her thigh, at which she laughed.

"If we want to have any more fun' we'll have to wait or I'll be sore." She reluctantly admitted. "Though we wouldn't want to waste anything..." She trailed off as her mouth travelled south, closing over him as he gasped her name.

The Doctor and Amy sat on the stairs of the console, his arm draped over her shoulders, his thumb making small circles on her arm. She lent her head against his sturdy shoulder. She was sat in a favourite t-shirt and a pair of his flannel PJs, him in his normal shirt now untucked, bow tie slung around his neck, untied. At that moment, Martha and Captain Jack appeared behind them.

"Wahey! What've we got here?" Jack's eyebrows were raised. The Doctor turned his head slowly.

"Jack... one comment and I'll throw you into a supernova... like the manual for the TARDIS." He growled. Amy stifled a laugh and wriggled away to stand beside the console.

"So who are these guys, Doctor?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oooohh... Got yourself a Scottish one, eh?" Jack winked at the Doctor. "Along with a new face, I see."

"Yeah, I uhm regenerated, and I haven't _got_ anything." He retorted.

Martha spoke for the first time. "Doesn't look like it from here!" She quipped. The Doctor flushed red.

"Doctor, you gave us away!" Amy accused. "Oh well. At least it means we don't have to lie to them." She shrugged.

"You still haven't told me why you've appeared in my TARDIS." The Doctor's voice was strained as he relented and wrapped an arm around Amy's waist for comfort.

"There we go!" Jack cheered. "Well, long story short, Torchwood hired Martha, when things went wrong, I teleported us. Turns out this thing," he tapped the device on his wrist, "has taken a fancy to your TARDIS."

"Oh, deep joy. How long do I have to put up with you to get it to take you back?"

"Can you fix it?"

"It'll take time, lots of it, to disconnect it from her. Lots of time that I don't have."

"Bust are we?" Jack's eye brows nearly disappeared into his hair.

"I just don't have the time to deal with your petty problems!" He snapped. "So you'll make to make yourselves useful whilst I _take my time _to fix your damned whatchamagig. There are a couple of spare rooms down the corridor on the right." He grudgingly revealed. Then realised he hadn't got a lock on his bedroom door. Oh damn.

"Come on, Jack." Martha interrupted. "We've ruffled his feathers enough for now." She smirked and dragged her companion down the corridor.

"I honestly could kill him sometimes..."

"Aw, he was only having a little fun; besides, you're hot when you're angry." Amy grinned and kissed him. He was just about to respond when he remembered where they were, and who was now on the ship. Opening the trap door to below the console, they dropped down out of sight. Quickly, the Doctor returned her kiss, letting his frustrations escape as they moved against one another. This was a moment of peace they would have to grab before Jack came back with his quips. It wasn't before groans of lust laced their kisses, and at that moment, a wolf whistle pierced the air.

They broke apart, the Doctor holding Amy to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and the face of the Doctor's past companion peering down through the glass floor.

"Jack..." The Doctor growled dangerously. Amy shifted, his hands holding her up burning through the thin t-shirt. He reluctantly put her down.

"Get IN there, Doc!" Jack growled suggestively.

"I'm going to kill you before you leave this place if you carry on." The Doctor snarled, almost feral and Amy could swear she almost fainted. Much as they didn't want to, they returned to the console...and Jack.

She made her way to her bedroom, the most distance she had put between her and the Doctor in the past few hours. The Doctor faced jack, trying to smooth his hair which Amy had recently ruffled.

"You could leave it off a little." He stated tiredly. Martha rejoined the room with a smile.

"I heard Jack's whistle and assumed he'd caught you out." She laughed.

"Talk to me, Doc. I need to know certain details." The Doctor groaned. "Have you slept her yet?" He turned away, looking at Martha for support.

"Go for a swim or something, Jack, I'll crack him." She waved her hand in a dismissal and walked to the Doctor as he left with a look that said _'he won't know anything'_. "He seems to have found a sore spot." She noted. "You seem very protective of her, you have haven't you?" Martha asked quietly, earnestly.

"OK, fine. Got me. Yes, the last of the Time Lords has slept with, and fallen in love with a human." He sighed, and forced back a moan at the memories of that morning. "Though it definitely wasn't slept with. We definitely made love. There's a difference."

"And Jack just caught you..."

"With her round my waist, kissing." He blushed deeply again.

"That is so Jack..." She laughed and took in his ruffled hair and clothes.

"Yeah, um, to be honest, we weren't expecting visitors..." He mumbled. Martha smiled knowingly and turned to leave.

"Go find her. I'll keep him occupied with a web of lies about you and ..."

"Amy. Amy Pond." He responded gratefully, heading immediately to her room and successfully finding her inside. "I'm sorry, Amy. Jack's a pain, great to have around occasionally, but an absolute idiot once he gets hold of something."

Amy smiled. "He doesn't bother me, not really. Come on... It's been a _long_ time since the Doctor's been getting some." She giggled.

"Hey!" He protested as she dragged him down to lie on her bed so she could rest her head on his chest.

"I guess we'll have to be more subtle from now on, huh?" She laughed softly.

"Pond...shut up." He flipped her over so she lay face up and he blanketed her with his tall frame. Holding his weight off of her, he kissed her softly, savouring the moments before the heat rose and he could brush his lips against hers lightly and nibble at her lower lip. Amy's leg found its way to fall across the top of his thighs as she granted him access to explore her mouth as she did his. It was sweet and tender and everything they had not been at first.

Until Jack and Martha could get back with the teleportation device, they would have to savour every moment like this and as the Doctor pulled back' the love that shone in both their eyes made the Doctor kiss her forehead and lift her into his lap as he twisted to embrace her, laying feather-light kisses on the top of her head. When they returned to the console, Jack and Martha were sat in armchairs to one side, Martha smiling kindly, Jack eyeing the arm that circled Amy's waist.

"Cheeky..." Captain Jack Harkness chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry, I took slightly longer uploading this chapter than I had intended! It's quite close to me - I think I've got quite close to their voices in this. The same bold and italics are the Doctor and the TARDIS from the previous chapter. I really appreciate the reviews I get, and every single one gets a reply, I promise! They really motivate me to keep writing this, and changing and editting it until I really like it!**

**I hope you do to! **

**It's also pretty short too...Sorry about that, well, I dunno, longer or shorter - what do you prefer? **

* * *

Finally, the four finished a meal which Martha had insisted on cooking, and were chatting around the table. The topic of the Doctor and Amy had not come up for some time, and for that they were grateful. The time passed slowly, but the conversation was light, and the Doctor could feel Amy's hand in his under the table, an anchor to stop him from throttling Jack. Much to the Captain's delight, the couple excused themselves, and retreated to the Doctor's bedroom. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Amy laid a soft kiss upon his lips and pulled back.

"I'm tired, Doctor, fighting off Jack really takes it out of you..." She chuckled, and her gaze was met lovingly by the 'man' she had revealed her love for only two days earlier. He carried her over to the bed and laid her beneath the duvet where she promptly fell asleep. To the sound of her gentle breathing, he lay beside her in another pair of flannel PJs, just looking on, taking in every lock of red hair, every freckle, his arm over her shoulder protectively, holding her to his muscular chest where she seemed to snuggle. He didn't need to sleep as much as she did, but that night he slept, and slept soundly.

"I think it's great." Martha countered Jack.

"I think it's hilarious, the Doctor? A girlfriend?"

"They're inseparable, Jack. He obviously cares about her to allow himself this freedom with a human. Besides, he deserves somebody."

"I still don't know why you're condoning this... Don't you...?" His face was confused.

"No. I thought maybe I did, but when I saw them together, I realised what I felt was compassion. I wanted to see him happy for once."

"Ooooohhhh..."

**Ok... fine, you were right. You can have this one.**

_Ha. But you're happy, I don't see why you have to hold a grudge..._

**Because I don't want to hurt her... and most of all, I don't want to lose her.**

_You won't. You've been away from Galifrey so long you've forgotten the life-mate principal. If you share her body twice more, you will be bonded in the way of the Time Lords._

**I forgot about that! Oh damn! I have to talk to her...**

_Well, she'll be up any moment, so ask her then._

The Doctor closed his mental connection with the TARDIS and watched as Amy stirred.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and people will tell me that my Raggedy Doctor doesn't exist..." She whispered into his arm.

"I definitely exist... I can even prove it." He chuckled. "But I have to talk to you about something I had forgotten about until this morning."

Amy rolled over to face him, her hands flittering over his chest as if to say 'yes?'

"In Galifrey, there was a thing called the life-mate principal. It meant that any Time Lord was bound to his mate for life, a bond that could only be broken by the death of one of them. This bond formed after four matings. What I didn't remember, was that it applied to _any_ Time Lord with _any _chosen partner."

"So you're saying we're halfway towards that..."

"I suppose so, yes. I wanted to warn you about what you were getting yourself into."

"Doctor, I will go with you until you turn me away, honestly." He smiled.

"I hope you're sure, because I'm not sure I can wait much longer. New body, younger, and a lot for needy than the others." He laughed. "We've got to head Jack off on a false trail though."

"Operation distraction is go." Amy grinned and the Doctor stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll tell him you're asleep or something."

Minutes later, he was back. "Took as while for him to buy it... I think it was the lack of clothing." He gestured to the PJs.

Maybe it was the heat of the new emotions they felt towards each other, but it seemed neither could move fast enough, the duvet knotted across the bed, various items of clothing strewn across the area around it and a tangle of limbs amongst it all. They needed each other, a fire burned between them, each brush of skin lighting a new flame, each kiss fanning the blaze. Amy didn't mind the fact that the Doctor took control again; perhaps it was still the shock that this could even be happening, but as he began to move within her, the pace was greater than either time before. She held no inhibitions, crying out his name in desperate want for more, him groaning hers, reaching for holds in the bedding, riding out the bucks of her hips, kissing her, slick beneath him, forcing himself further into her whilst she whimpered for him. Then, they fell from a dizzying height, forcing their lungs under control as they lay together, panting each other's names.

The Doctor swore in Galifreyan, looking down at Amy and the sweat drenched sheets around them as he pulled out. He lay on his back, rolling her over so she rested across his chest.

"Damn you, Amy Pond." He growled huskily.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jack and Martha sat, the echoes of cries reaching their ears until they both cracked up. Having stopped laughing hysterically, Jack took a moment to quip.

"She's awake then!" Putting on a female, he screeched. "Doctor! Doctor!" Then reduced to laughter once more.

"Once more before you're stuck with me." Amy smiled warmly, gasping ever so slightly as her walls clenched without him within her. He laughed.

"You mean, until you're stuck with a 907 year old alien..." He kissed her forehead, a gesture of old, now with so much more meaning.

Amy looked across at the Doctor. They said nothing, and on hearing Jack's laughter and screeches, burst into fits themselves.

"Cover. Blown." Amy grinned.

"That's your fault, Pond..."

"Ah, no, you fault. It was _your_ name I was screaming!" She prodded him lightly on the chest. She still marvelled at him, his defined face, chiselled jaw-line and strong body – all in the shoulders and the legs. He wasn't overworked, she thought as she ran her fingers over his torso, but just somewhere in that fine balance between that and the opposite. The Doctor brushed a lock of fiery hair from her face gently, and then gazed at his wrist, a winding crimson mark was lightly imprinted upon it, translucent.

**It's started, **he thought to himself. The Doctor wondered how it would manifest, and how he would eventually.

"You know, as soon as we go out there we'll be slaughtered."

"Unless we beat Jack at his own game."

"You mean..."

"I mean, carry me to the kitchen and follow my lead." Amy grinned wickedly as they pulled on fresh clothes with the TARDIS had provided. The Doctor swept Amy up into his arms bridal style and carried her to the kitchen.

"Tired her out already, Doc?" Jack teased. He lightly put Amy down as her hand trailed down to loop around his waist as she guided his to her hip.

"So what was the mission you hired Martha for? We might be able to help." The Doctor tipped his head in a question.

"So it's 'we' now?"

"Yes, actually, it is. Are you going to tell us?" Amy smiled on hearing the Doctor count her in.

"We found a Whitepoint star." Jack said gravely. The Doctor shouted something the TARDIS did not translate, Amy assumed it was some Galifreyan profanity. "Yeah. More serious than you thought, right?"

"Keep going." The Doctor growled, his arm clamped Amy to his side like she was his anchor to sanity.

"We found the Whitepoint down below Torchwood, I thought Martha would be the most likely to be able to help. So that's where she comes in." Jack took a steadying breath. "We think it rebounded from the Time Lock when Galifrey was taken back with the Master. I still have it; you can take a look if you want... It's all scratched, something that only the Time Lock could do." He sifted through the contents of his pocket: _compass, old key...oh, wait, never mind. _He thought, blushing as he eventually found the diamond and handed it gingerly to the Doctor.

"It's definitely a Whitepoint, unfortunately." He grumbled. "And yes. It's the Whitepoint Rassilon used to form a pathway." His brow was furrowed. "You won't have heard much about that, Amy. It was just before you met me. The Master – another Time Lord – fused a link between Earth and Gallifrey, releasing the Time Lock. The fact this diamond is the same as the one used back then, means that somehow...Rassilon has found a way to retrieve the link."

"Rassilon?" She asked.

"The Lord President of the Time Lords, the most senior of our race, and the most brutal of us all – he's desperate to get out of the damn Time Lock."


	3. Chapter 3

"So this must be really bad, right?" Amy took in the Doctor's furious glare directed at the delicate little jewel resting in his hand.

"This is worse than anything you've ever experienced, Amelia Pond." He growled. "This means the link is still active. We've got to cut it off before Rassilon realises and brings back Gallifrey and every other foul, war-faring, bloodthirsty creature I locked away with it!" His voice was dark. The Doctor that Amy had smiled and laughed with earlier that morning had vanished and in his place, stood a shadowed warrior, his soul darkened by the pressure and memories of the Time War. Emotions flashed through her head: _fury, desperation, worry, protectiveness_. The feeling of his mind reaching out to hers startled her and she jumped slightly, the Doctor's face contorting with concern. _ Anxiety. _

"Amy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." She trailed off. _I can feel your emotions..._ She thought, she would sound insane if she had said it aloud. Nothing had been enough to tell her it was his mind she was seeing; she knew in herself that it was his.

The Doctor's hand rested in the small of her back. "If you're sure..." He didn't sound convinced. "It's just? Well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually." He didn't let on that he knew exactly what she had planned to say. Just like the crimson pattern winding itself around his wrist, the link was getting stronger. Meanwhile, the TARDIS hummed happily, and Jack and Martha watched the exchange between the Doctor and Amy.

"Can we cut the link?" Jack asked.

"We can, but it'll take more Gallifreyan technology than I have already, and more time than I had anticipated that I would need to fix your petty transport device. Not to mention the time that I have is already shrinking, fast." He spoke quickly, his hand snaking around Amy's waist to pull her closer – their proximity held off the need that was rising inside him, and he assumed in her as she nestled herself into him.

"I'll need to make a device similar to the one I used to form the Time Lock, and for that I'll need to be able to disrupt the particles by using the TARDIS to break the line, but I'll need time to think of how I can do this without killing the TARDIS and myself, for everyone's sake." He looked at Jack and Martha, then down at Amy. _Warmth, love, desire._ Amy smiled up at him, a wave of emotions drifting into her mind, much calmer than before. Then, the TARDIS stopped with a huge jolt, the four knocked to the floor. No sooner down than he was up again, the Doctor leapt out of the TARDIS doors, into Amy's bedroom. Except, the date on the clock was the same, and light flooded into the room from the window...and Rory stood at the door, staring at Amy's empty bed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" He screamed at the Doctor, pointing at the bed. "WHERE IS AMY?"

Luckily, at that moment, she stepped from the TARDIS. "I came to talk to you this morning...You weren't here..." His voice was calm, and the anger from a moment before had vanished, in its place indescribable worry and sadness.

"I..."

"Amy, I can't do this today. I can't marry you today..."

Amy stared at him. "I know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but I'm just not ready..."

"Ror-"

"And I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but..."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, RORY." Amy yelled. "I've never been more grateful in my life. You know when somebody tells you this won't hurt a bit, and you think they're probably lying to try and make you feel better?" Rory nodded meekly as Amy re-used an edited version of the Doctor's early words to her.

"This won't hurt a bit." She gulped. "Let's not do it at all. Let's not get married..." The words came out in a jumble. "You're not ready, I'm not ready and the D-" She stopped, horrified. Rory's face turned to one of rage.

"You're with _him?_" He muttered in disbelief. "You've run off with _**THE DOCTOR**_?" Rory howled. "Oh, you worthless WHORE!" He snarled, smacking Amy with the back of his hand across her cheek. She fell to the floor, sobbing. At that moment, the Doctor had Rory pinned on the bed below him.

"You touch her one more time and I'll have to change my name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore." He growled, pressing down on his throat. Rory tried to nod, terror flashing behind his eyes. With that the Doctor whirled around to pick up Amy and in a moment had vanished into the TARDIS which promptly faded. Rory was left stunned on the bed, fighting for breath. Nobody would ever hurt Amy again and have the life or courage to brag about it afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I owe a special shout out to LyricsArePoetry for motivating/nagging me about this chapter :P Thank you!**

**Anyways, this chapter is (as the BBC phrase it) "Jack & Martha light" so I can focus on the relationship between the Doctor and Amy as things start to get more serious – AKA the life-mate principal.**

**Also, I was aiming for a slightly better edge to the writing this chapter...Tell me what you think? I appreciate the reviews and promise to reply to every one!**

The Doctor placed Amy softly in a large, soft armchair; Jack and Martha were evidently being generous in the amount of time they were allowing the couple. Amy's face was streaked with tears and a darker patch was already appearing on her skin. Fishing around in one pocket, the Doctor brought out a blue paste which he then rubbed gently into her cheek where the bruising was. _That should clear it up in a couple of hours, _he thought sadly.

Amy turned her face upwards. "A whore...he called me a whore..." She muttered to herself.

"In no galaxy would you ever deserve that, Amy." The Doctor whispered, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He gathered her hands in his and sighed. Pain and angst shot through Amy's mind, she winced. "I know you can feel what I feel. It's just the bond; it's already forming between us." He explained gently, trying to distract her slightly.

Amy looked at him quizzically, the tears slowing. "Tell me what will happen when this bond is made." She said.

"Well, I can only tell you the theory of it, I've never even started to form a life-mate bond before." The Doctor paused. "From what I understand, we'll be able to merge our minds together, hear each other's thoughts, feel their emotions, and even see through their eyes if we choose to. If your genes are compatible with the change – which I suspect they might be, because the psychic link is forming before the fourth mating – then your aging process will be stopped."

By now Amy had stopped crying. "Normally, the two Gallifreyans would have a mark to show their life-mate, but since you are human, only I will get one." He nodded slowly, answering an unspoken question. "There have been other human-Time Lord matings, but a child has never been conceived."

"It sounds beautiful, Doctor." She whispered. "I know he was just angry, but it hurt all the same." She finished, looking at their hands in her lap. The Doctor kissed her forehead softly, tenderly, and then travelled down her nose, laying kisses in a line down the bone before working along the right side of her jaw. Amy tried to shift so that he couldn't avoid her lips.

"Waaaaait." He smiled and drew back slightly. "This is when everything changes, Amelia Jessica Pond. This time I'm going to stay her and watch," he kissed her nose, "you," kiss, "wriggle." He grinned and picked her up again, taking her in a matter of moments to his cluttered bedroom where he put her down across his bed and kissed along her jaw once more, laying soft pecks down to the pulse point on her neck where he allowed his teeth to scrape slowly over her skin, feeling her shiver under him. He pushed down one shoulder of her shirt and planted kisses upon her bare skin before working his way back up the side of her neck before taking her mouth with his. Amy contentedly sighed into the kiss and reached up around the Doctor's neck, deepening their kiss. His hands were at the top button of her shirt – she was glad she had worn a button-down today – and quickly worked so she could shrug out of it. In return, she made light work of his bowtie and shirt, arching her back so he could remove the scrap of lace that barely passed as a bra.

Amy traced the panels of his chest with her fingertips as the Doctor drank in the sight of her below him. When he cupped the weight of one breast in his palm and lowered his mouth to her, it was the most she could do to cradle his head to her, fingers knotted in his dark hair. Finally he lifted his head and the pair dealt with the last of their clothing, the Doctor re-positioned them so that, with one knee between her thighs, he could press one finger into her warm, moist core. Hearing her gasp his name as he made a slow stroke caused a burning somewhere near his groin and he growled softly, taking all of his self-control not to take her right then. After adding a second and a third finger, he withdrew from her, only to lower his body so that the evidence of his arousal was pressed against where his fingers had been only a moment before.

As he pushed slowly forwards, their breath left them as fire burnt between their skin, thoughts raging rampant between their two minds, so much so that neither could tell which thoughts were their own. The Doctor became perfectly still, bringing one wrist so he could see it, a red tulip wound around it, the flower of true love.

When he moved back, the flurry of emotions and fleeting ideas that flooded through him made him give a small moan. Slowly, with each movement, the Doctor moved faster, Amy slowly reaching the stage where she could do little more than breathe her lover's name.

What took her by surprise was when her mind – preoccupied with thoughts of the Doctor – threw her pure ecstasy in the face of him, to which he threw back his head, and in a throaty roar, yelled her name. Now that had never happened before.

Falling together over the edge, the Doctor slowly worked his way apart from Amy, his breathing hard.

"I have a feeling this bond might just be very beneficial indeed..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait between 4 & 5, I had to figure out some finalities with the plot! No lemon in this chapter, I'm afraid guys, and not one for a while I'm afraid! Keep reviewing, because I really need to hear how you guys are liking it!**

The Doctor's eyes ghosted over Amy's body as he held her to him, smiling as she slept. Somewhere else in the TARDIS, he could hear either Jack or Martha wandering around. As her eyes fluttered open, she smiled up at him as he lay next to her. As he kissed the top of her head lightly, she rested her head against his chest. He smelt of musk and wild spices, and at that moment she just had to lay an open-mouthed kiss onto his skin. Cinnamon. Cinnamon and thyme – is that ironic? Amy chuckled against his skin.

"Cinnamon and thyme? Really?" The Doctor chuckled into her fiery hair.

"Yeah, actually!" She looked up with a grin. _So you can hear this...right now, yeah?_ She wondered silently.

_Every word._ The response rang in her head as if it had been said aloud, but she knew for a fact that his mouth was otherwise preoccupied with her own. The Doctor's lips gently brushed against hers before he swept his tongue across her bottom lip, waiting for her to grant him access. She did, and bliss settled firmly upon their mental link as the two worked against and with each other, losing track of the one thing the Doctor thought he had such a firm hold on – Time. Heat burned wherever their skin touched, and just as the Doctor showed her images of his most secret desires, Amy groaned into his mouth. This was a totally new experience, past the kisses they had shared before they had bonded. A fire grew between them that only died slightly when they pulled apart, fighting for air between laughs.

"Wow..." The Doctor breathed.

"Yeah..."

"Blimey!"

"I know!"

Amy's sassy Scottish accent betrayed how much she wanted not to leave this room for a very long time, though the sooner they got rid of Jack, Martha and Gallifrey, things would become a lot simpler, more planets, more adventures, but much more to look forwards to right there in the TARDIS. Damn. Jack. Martha. Rassilon. Worry fluttered in Amy's mind, not her own for another time. He rested his forehead against hers, savouring the glimmer of devotion that shone in her hazel eyes for a moment before murmuring to her.

"I have to fix Jack's teleportation device."

Amy looked disapproving, of course she didn't want the, no _her_ Doctor to leave, but of course, he had to carry on despite her. When he rolled away, the Doctor quickly pulled on his usual brown trousers and shrugged on his checked shirt, tying his bowtie and completing the "look" (fancy dress?) with the brown tweed jacket that had lay forgotten on the floor. The Time Lord looked back at Amy who was still wrapped within the sheets, watching his movements with a vague smile.

_I'll come back._

_You always do._

_I know, but this time I won't be late._ The Doctor smiled and disappeared out of the door, he could smell Amy upon his skin, and new that he would have to deal with Jack when he met the pair somewhere in the TARDIS. Eventually, he stumbled upon them in a room fairly near the console, or so he thought.

"Jack, I know how to fix the teleportation device. You remember where I keep the psychic wire?" He didn't wait for Jack to reply. "Go grab me a reel, some of that and quick zap with the sonic should suffice. As for Rassilon, he'll have to slow down on his universe-controlling plans." The Doctor's face was a grim smile as Jack hurried off. The former companion was quick to return and the Doctor's hands nimbly picked their way through the mechanisms and after a moment with the sonic screwdriver held up against the device, it made a small beep and switched on.

"That should be fixed; it should work as good as when I last fixed it!" He laughed, handing the wrist-strap back to Jack. "And now we've sorted that out, we can focus on the pressing matter of, you know, the end of the world as we know it." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "One small matter though, I can't think of a way of stopping it without destroying the TARDIS. I can drop you all back at Earth and go stop Rassilon. Again." His voice dropped to the rambling speed it took to when he was describing a plan. He didn't notice Amy had entered.

"No!" She gasped. "Isn't there another way?"

"No. If it means you'll live it's the best that's going to happen." He snapped, regretting it as soon as the words left his lips, and at that moment, the TARDIS touched down in a remote corner of Hyde Park. With a click of the Doctor's fingers, the doors swung open. "Go." He said bluntly, his voice deadpan. "Jack will take you to TORCHWOOD, go back to Leadworth, go and live, Amy Pond." He muttered the last few words, and as he remained hunched over the controls, a tear escaped his eye.

_I love you._ The words formed in her mind, the Doctor's soft voice resounding in their most intimate form of communication.

"I'm not leaving you!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Amy stumbled forwards and clung to the Doctor's shoulder, trying to turn him around. When his arms wrapped around her and drew her close, he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes you are." He said simply, and tipped her chin upwards on two fingers, placing a kiss upon her mouth lightly. The fire they expected was quenched with tears, and as the Doctor turned back to the console after their surprisingly chaste kiss, Jack guided Amy out of the doors, which promptly vanished as the Doctor returned the TARDIS to the vortex.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the crucial chapter of this little story :D I like it, I felt like some details were meant to be in there, like what the Doctor shows Amy...  
**  
**I need to give some serious thanks to ALL of my reviewers, in particular those who have stuck with me thus far: MuggleBornFreak, missprofessorwho and Siodhna!  
**  
**Also, anybody who can - go to the Doctor Who Experience! It really is EPIC!  
**  
**Please keep reviewing - it keeps me writing! I owe you an apology for taking so much time to write this, but I've been ill D:  
**  
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Dr Who. Dang. XD**  


* * *

  
Levers were flung from one side to the other, buttons stabbed at with angry fingers as the Doctor stormed around the console to fly the TARDIS. Already, an angry ache had developed somewhere in between his two hearts, and as the darkness reached up from the depths of him, the TARDIS jolted to a halt to drift right in the path of the link between Earth and Gallifrey. As he flung open the doors of the ship, the orange glow (seemingly warm, yet far from it) of his home planet flooded the already ember-hued ship which he flew. As the Time Lord looked out of the craft he had stolen those oh-so-many years ago, he wished Amy could see this. A moment of madness that was all that it took for him to call Jack on the TARDIS line.

"Get her back here. Put the teleport on her and get her back here. Now." The Doctor's voice was restrained, and at that instant, the red-haired beauty whom was the object of his affections appeared next to him.

"It's Gallifrey."

"It's beautiful, Doctor, all fire and burning ice. The citadel over there, it looks like it was cut from crystal!" Her accent rang through the air and the 'man' could swear that his hearts broke in synchronisation.

"It's made of an ancient substance that catches the light perfectly, cut to shine in the light of our home. I wanted to show you before I..." He trailed off sadly, then could do no other than grasp Amy's shoulders, turn her to him and crush his lips to hers, his arms engulfing her, her body fitting against his perfectly.

In the orange and scarlet glow of Gallifrey, the Doctor and his human mate shared a goodbye more bittersweet than perhaps any he had previously had with any companions. When he finally drew back, kissing the top of her fiery head, the words he muttered were lyrical and left not translated by the TARDIS.

"Haalaih, Kiu'la." _Goodbye, love_. With those Gallifreyan words, he pressed the teleport, feeling Amy disappear in his arms.

Back in Torchwood, Amy materialised, crying, head in hands. Martha simply put one arm around her whilst Jack made tea. There was nothing they could do as the TARDIS's wall shone red with the strain of the link upon it.

The ground shook, and somewhere in the sky, a burst of crimsons and gold showered the sky. Jack shared a concerned glance with Martha, as the ex-companion mouthed over Amy's head.

_It is done now._

The Captain nearly broke, nearly revealed that the Doctor had made the ultimate sacrifice for those he loved, but restrained himself, and pretended it was stress and worry that caused the solitary tear that rolled down his cheek. All of this, Amy missed, her head still turned into Martha's shoulder, yet something niggled at her – surely she would _feel_ something, if the Doctor died, the bond breaking or some kind of...something. Instead, her whole body cried out for him, for his proximity, to hold his aged hands, to run her fingers through that oh-so-ridiculous hair, to follow the definitions of each muscle that ran under his skin.

Then she heard it: that sound which filled any place it could be heard, it echoed in her ears and made her heart beat double-time. _He_ had mimicked it once, making a strange breathing noise whilst pulling an adorably confused face.

The blue box, the magical blue box materialised behind her, and Amy whipped out of Martha's arms to face it, bracing herself. Then, her Doctor, her raggedy Doctor opened the door and fell onto one knee before her, taking her hands in his.

"I think this is how you humans do this." He grinned, not elaborating on _how the hell_ he was even here, as he slipped a ring made of a semi-opaque blue substance, a delicate diamond atop it onto her left hand ring finger.

It took Amy all of about three seconds to drag him to his feet and throw herself into his arms.

* * *

**There will be more chapters to this! Do not fret - I can tell you that next chapter will be pretty much pure smut...catch up time for Amy and Doctor XD...And Jack and Martha haven't finished here yet.**

**Oh, and that ring's special :) I'll tell y'all next chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A short, utterly smut-filled chapter. As promised to my lovely reviewers: BroomSticksAndEagles, Siodhna, LyricsArePoetry, missprofessorwho and Katherine Moonhawk!**

**All with be revealed (or at least most of it) in the next chapter... For now, enjoy the gorgeous couple that is 11 x Amy!**

**Hope you like it :) **

**Oh, and please review still :) It's great to hear responses, crits and general feedback, besides, I love hearing from you guys, and everyone I can reply to, I do! **

* * *

Jack and Martha had conveniently slipped into the kitchen of the TARDIS when the Doctor had taken them and Amy back into the ship, and the bonded couple didn't even make it as far as either of their rooms before the Doctor had Amy pinned against the wall of a corridor and fastened his mouth to hers. The mental link between them burned with fire, and the only thing that stopped him from claiming her as his once more in that very spot was the thought that Jack and Martha could come down this corridor at any moment. So, on that realisation, the Doctor let out a guttural growl and swept Amy into his arms, already moving before she was clinging to his chest. He kicked open the blue door of his room so heavily that it swung back on its hinges and dented the wall behind it, with a click of his fingers, it was shut and the Doctor wasted no time in pinning Amy once more against the wall, grazing her bottom lip with his tongue as he placed a heady kiss upon her mouth before working along her jaw, feeling her shudder under his tender hands. Finding the pulse-point on the side of her neck, he scraped his teeth slowly across it, warranting a faint moan from the fire-goddess squirming gently against him. The moan became a shaking keen as he bit down softly on her flesh with practiced force – apparently, she liked that, the Doctor noted with a vague smile.

Amy dragged him by his chestnut hair to her head level and brought her mouth to his for another kiss, this time filled with all the concern she had felt when he had so carelessly deserted her to save the word. Screw the human race, find another saviour, he was _hers_. She was getting better at the next task she took on, quickly untying the bowtie that was so ridiculous and quickly unbuttoning that silly shirt of his so she could trace each line of his chest and torso. However, the Doctor wasn't having himself so exposed when she stood there fully clothed, and so, in true competitive spirit, he swiftly did away with her entire outfit, leaving her gloriously naked before him. This earned him an irritated gaze and the loss of his trousers and both their shoes.

He wished he could hold back, enjoy this moment of tender love with his, well, companion was too distant, lover was too temporary...with Amy, anyway, but his arousal was already painfully making itself known, and so, he urged Amy's legs around his waist, softly pressing his fingers against her entrance. She tried to tell him to hurry up already, but she only managed a few jumbled vowels. This, however, seemed enough, and within moments, he had filled her, and moved slowly, sensuously her back arched against the wall, his hands at her hips, mouth upon each breast in turn.

It wasn't long before the flame-haired Scot matched the Time Lord's every movement almost eagerly, her hands locked in his oh-so-touchable hair, head thrown back, savouring every grunt, moan and husky repetition of her name as she uninhibitedly cried out for more. It was as if the fires of Gallifrey they had seen that very morning (Well...earlier anyway, did the TARDIS have a concept of time?) burned around them, as the Doctor felt Amy fall over the edge, carrying him with her as he felt the release and bliss that followed. As he feathered her neck, collarbone and face with delicate kisses, he carried her, still upon him, to his bed, where they lay, locked together for a while longer. He would explain the ring later, for now, all that mattered was that she lay in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A tiny little epilogue type thing to tie up loose ends. There is an optional ending, for those who wish this story to continue! I have loved reading every review, and sincerely appreciate each one! I need to apologise about not having this up for SUCH a long time, but I've had hectic times recently...**

**New series...WOW. Doctor x River? Doctor x Amy? What is going on here?  
**

* * *

"So tell me all about the ring." Amy murmured, her eyes soft, voice husky and a smile firmly in place upon her face.

"I will, and although I'd really love to do so whilst staying right here, I'd rather not do it twice, and Jack and Martha will want to know." The Time Lord's face was apologetic, yet he still managed to flash Amy a cocky smile. The couple dragged on the nearest clothes to hand and made their way to where their other two companions were waiting, by the console. "I'm guessing you want me to explain?" All three nodded.

"Where to start...where to start..." He pondered aloud. "When I broke the connection, I had to release some of my genetic material through it." He pointed to the bubbling hand to one side. "Since I have that to hand – excuse the pun – I could use that instead. A Time Lord fused connection can only be destroyed by the same species. As for where I got this from," the Doctor fondly twisted the ring around Amy's finger. "The connection material shattered, and coupled with the TARDIS base materials that can be obtained from the central column, made a unique substance. That ring is both me and the TARDIS."

As he trailed off, the Doctor removed the ring and placed it to the red tulip which wound itself around his wrist. The shimmering blue material quivered for a moment, and shifted itself so that an identical flower was now the central focus of it. He smiled and replaced it upon her ring finger of the left hand, lifting it by the wrist to softly kiss her hand.

_Mine. And I'll prove it later._

The Doctor's husky growl resounding within Amy's mind along the connection they now shared. The Doctor returned to a standing position and chucked a thick wristband at Jack. "Your teleport device." He grinned. The Captain nodded and strapped it back on, and with that he and Martha vanished. The Doctor smiled at Amy and swept her into his arms.

"Never let me leave you again." He whispered, kissing her forehead softly.

**Optional ending: softly, and at that moment, the TARDIS doors flew open.**

**"Hello, Sweetie."**


End file.
